Sacred Promise
by blue magoo
Summary: The struggles and hardships Ben Tennyson faces after he reveals to his cousin how he really feels about her. An epic adventure of tragic circumstances.


Someday I will get this Fiction to my liking is that day today? maybe..

* * *

><p>In the darkness of a cozy room a young boy stirred. A television set was casting a pale light on two figures lying peacefully on a small bed. Ben Tennyson lay on his bed, his chest rising and falling rhythmically for a few moments until he suddenly stopped breathing. Discomfort showed on his face for a few seconds before he gave a sudden gasp and began sucking in air through his nose as fast as he could.<p>

Ben became realized that he was awake now and no longer dreaming, yet he couldn't open his eyes. It took some time before Ben regained control of his body and tried to move but something was holding down part of his body. Ben opened his eyes and then he quickly shut them again in pain. The meager light from the TV assaulted his sensitive eyes and after a moment he slowly opened his eyes again propped himself up with his free arm and tried to take in his surroundings. The room appeared completely dark to him until his eyes adjusted and he could make out the dim shape of a lamp directly next to him. As he was about to pull his other hand out from under the mystery weight to turn on the lamp the weight suddenly shifted beside him. Now Ben was able to pull his hand out more easily though reluctantly from under this soft, warm weight. Both hand free he reached over and felt for the lamp switch. Ben gasped slightly from the pain as his pupils suddenly constricted from the lamp light. Laying back he covered his eyes with his hands for a moment before he put his hands behind his head and squinted at the ceiling of the room he was in until he could open his eyes fully. Looking around again Ben could tell this room was his room yet it didn't feel familiar to him. Sighing loudly he looked to see who his bedmate was and surprised by who he found.

Lying next to him was a beautiful girl with fiery red hair. Ben stared at this girl for a while before he noticed that it was his cousin Gwen! Yet much like with the room he recognized this person as his cousin, but something within him told him that this was his cousin and yet it wasn't. Ben continued to stare at his "cousin", his eyes slowly going over the details of her face. Something certainly wasn't right with this room and with his cousin. It was like he was looking at a skillful copy. Ben studied "Gwen's" face there was something about it that was just off. He turned away to set the lamp to a higher setting and when he turned back Gwen's eyes were open.

"AH!" let out a startled Ben. Gwen just giggled and smiled at him. Ben started to smile back when his brain finally started to finally notice the situation he was in, namely he was in bed with his "cousin" and she was just a few moments ago basically sleeping on top of him. Ben was collecting his thoughts into a coherent question before Gwen interrupted him.

"What's with that face your making?" She said as she pulled herself up on to her elbows and bringing herself closer to him at the same time. Ben's couldn't say anything. "You make that face when you're thinking too hard. Try not to fry your puny little brain." She said with a smile. Ben's face showed that he took offense at that. Gwen just giggled again.

"Well anyone would make a face when waking up to a freckled loser like you." Ben retorted. Gwen just rolled her eyes and continued smiling, and that was when Ben finally noticed what was wrong with this whole picture. Gwen had freckles! She only had a few but she was supposed to have none. Ben's eyes widened as he tried to look around his room again but this was disrupted when Gwen's moved forward and pushed her lips against his. The kiss only lasted for a second but when Gwen pulled away Ben could feel his face burning and he had a pins and needles feeling all over his skull. Before he could choke out any sort of response the world went dark and he had a falling sensation.

Ben woke up to his own familiar room blinking his eyes at the daylight streaming through the windows. He immediately sat up and after a moment he brought his fingers to his lips trying to remember the feel of something that never happened.


End file.
